Jasmine/Demona
Demona The gargoyle (tokissmytears) also known as the Queen Bee of the School (in more ways then one) she is one of the senior students at this high school. Personality She's a bitch. At least most of the time, and towards almost all other students including sometimes people in her own clique depending on her mood. Not that she's always like that mind you much of it depends on her mood. Quite the introspective person, she has felt the pain of losing someone very dear to her and thus builds up a wall around herself. Outer Self: She's the queen and she wants everyone to know it. Prideful sometimes arrogant and manipulative. Always making sure she stays up at the top no matter what. A hardened bitch that will not take crap from anyone (with the except of Phoebus and Moses ) she has sometimes very disturbing mood swings that can get her to become very aggressive. Inner Self: Still very much grieving not having properly proccessed the fact she has lost someone so dear to her. Breaking through her outter shell is tough but once you get there, she is a girl who just can't bare losing people. The only person who has encountered and knows this side of her is Cale. Classes The classes Demona is currently attending: - Dark Magic - Choir - English - Art - History - Dead Magic BAMF's Demona is the co-founder of the BAMF's at least that's what most people think. It is actually Cale who decided to bring all the BAMF's together A fact unkown to anyone but himself and that was to rebuild a network of friends to help Demona in hopes that she would open herself up to more people. So far it has yet to work like he wanted but each day the group seems to be getting closer despite their obvious attitudes. Demona truely trusts only Cale amongst her friends in the BAMF clique but isnt afriad to rely on the others as she once was. So now all of them are together in a interesting relationship, especailly with Cale shielding the other's from Demona's sometimes argressive mood swings. Captian of the Fear Squad She leads the Fear Squad with an iron fist making sure that everything is perfect, determined that everyone of her girls are at the top of her game. Making it unto the fear squad is one of the most hardest things a person can do if they were not invited, but if you managed to impress Demona she'll let you join. Many of the members are just a rank below the BAMF's on the popularity chart. Relationships: BAMF'S Cale Tucker This man whore of a vampire is the only surviving (and by that I mean still cared about) member of Demona's original group of friends. He's known her since she was a freshmen and probably one of the few that remembers what she was like before the incident. They are BFF's and would never do anything to intentionally harm the other emotionally or physically unless it was for their own well being. When Demona turned into the bitch she is today Cale was the only one who recognized the signs of a broken heart, so even when she tried to turn against him he just stood and took the abuse till she eventually broke down. Sometimes he doesnt approve of her behavior mostly because he knows its her just not wanting to deal with her greif, he's been slowly trying to help her get over it. To say he is her rock is an understatement, he is the last person that knows the true her which causes their platonic relationship. "You're going to be my friend and I'm going to be here for you whether you like it or not." - Cale Omar Is Demona's current boyfriend... to be honest she said yes to him on a whimsy because she knew having the bad boy around would not only boost her reputation but give her another strong ally. She's feigned romantic interest in him from the start, and uses him alot. Slowly very slowly he has begun to wear down her outer shell to the fact that she cares for him enough to defend him if need be. They're relationship is rocky in the fact that Omar always wants to take it to the next level but Demona just doesnt care about him enough to give him what he wants. Although he knows something bad happened in her past he doesnt know of the details thus has no idea the true reason behind why she wont sleep with him. Every now again they have a big fight but then Dem always does something to make him feel all better *cough* so they end up back together. Sinbad With their similair pack mentalities they get along very well... Dem has no problems with Sinbad except when he keeps on flirting with members of her squad and getting them distracted. In response she usually chases him away from the gymnasium. They have and interesting back and forth of wit and flirting which tends to get them both into trouble if Omar sees them around one another. An interesting fact between the two of them that Sinbad doesnt know was that before Omar came into her life she was going to ask Sinbad out of course it would have been an 'open' relationship. But now she has Omar and so she puts the past behind her, even though she can't help tease him sometimes to be particularly naughty. Fear Squad Tuptim Unlikely friends as sunshine and rain. The happy go lucky genie is an odd match when put next to the stone cold gargoyle, but when Tuptim joined the Fear Squad with an impressive display of talent Demona approved of the genie. What Tuptim doesnt know is that she's faking some of it so that she can get in good with Tuptim's dad who is a teacher at the school. Though slowly the genie is beginning to get through to Demona as Tuptim often reminds Demona of what she was like before the incident. If a little more bubbly. Odette The fact the both of these two know about is that they probably never would have met or gotten along if it was not for the fact that Odette's mother Queen La was a former 'queen of the school' though that gave Odette a rare sight of seeing Demona in a happy mood when mother and daughter entered the school. Demona orders Odette around and Odette does it, the gargoyle doesnt mind this fact and exploits it sometimes for her own gain. To say she is disapointed in Odette's lack of ferocity is an understatement but she figures she owes it to Odette's mother to make her daughter a more ferocious monster. Harley Quinn Demona and Harley Quinn are a strange pair in unto themselves.... it is through Harley Dem's more playful wicked side comes out influenced by the little trickster. How did they meet? Cheer leading try outs thats how, at first Demona was entirely against letting her on the team that is until the zombie girl won her over by proving that she wasn't the same. And that they had some common morality on human life. Geeks Cinderella No comment. Anya Simply put? they hate one another guts, these two cat fight like no tomorrow the second they are within 10 ft of one another anyone else quickly makes sure to back up. Demona's superior physical strength in gargoyle form makes her the more dangerous of the two but this cat fight has thankfully only come to a battle of words and wit not violence..... yet. Milo She thinks he's weak and a total push over constantly laughing or picking on the geek as much as she can. Though she has recently stopped that and has picked up the habits of chasing Milo to where ever Cale might be at the time which includes the boys locker room. She doesnt like him for the fact that he is a pathetic monster and his personality in general. Madeline They're not friends, Demona doesnt think of her as annoying as Anya but she knows that Madeline is a shifter. Having yet to seen her other form she is judging of the other girl. But still does not hesitate to pick on her, what annoys her about Madeline is that she gets involved when its not her being picked on. Demona can smell the trouble brewing from here. Jim If Jim was ever caught alone in a darkned hallway with Demona she would kill him she has made that very clear to him. The second she can get away with slicing him open and dumping the body she will unless there are very certain circumstances. Jane Demona doesnt harm little kids, unless they are brats to her.... then the little pest is being put in time out Others Esmerelda She thinks Esme is annoying but rather harmless to her and her BAMF's so Esme is rarely picked on by Demona... that is if she hasnt pulled a prank. Cause if the jokes on her you bet your ass she will have something to say to Esme when she can catch the little shinigami. Tzipporah She wants the woman to stop liking her! but every time she gets angry at Tzi, the weird necromance just seems to like her gargoyle form all the more.... the solution? find pheobus, ditch Tzi and let him deal with her Pheobus They battle for territory over certain parts of the school. He knew her back when she was just a freshman and so knows what she was once like before. Demona's new attitude change deffinately has changed the dynamics of their relationship. Moses The only student she is truly scared of.... if Moses is around and not on her side at the moment Demona behaves and quickly finds the exit. Predators recognize one another and out of the two of them she knows which is the better predator. Dem would never talk to Moses alone unless forced to, her only comfort when he is around is knowing that her blood probably tastes awful. Angel She doesnt care for the freak but somehow gets annoyed when Angel ignores her. Lilo She is the only other person besides Cale right now to see that Dem isnt truly heartless on the inside. She is very fond of the little human and actually regrets the day that she will have to hunt her down because she is human. "Lilo.... when you turn 16 I will probably see you again after I graduate..... but when you see me darlin, please and this is going to sound strange.... RUN, run very very fast" - Demona Category:Students